


Falling for my roomate

by preathforlife1



Category: Preath, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preathforlife1/pseuds/preathforlife1
Summary: Tobin, Alex, and Allie are assigned a room together with one more roommate who Tobin immediately is attached to. Will feelings mess up their chemistry on the pitch, and more importantly their friendship?





	1. Chapter 1

       Tobin smiled as she drove through campus. She got a scholarship to NC state to play soccer, and was excited for a new start. High school was a disaster; she had tried coming out to her class as gay her senior year, and no one but her friends took it well. She got bullied, and (obviously) her boyfriend broke up with her. She only dated him because everyone else was dating someone. Tobin was pretty much alone in high school besides Alex and Allie. All of her soccer team acted like she had the plague, and all of the boys at her school called her a "dyke". From then on, Tobin vowed to herself that she wouldn't tell ANYONE her sexuality unless she could trust them. And that didn't happen often.

She searched the campus before finding her dorm. She was near most of her classes, cafes, and ironically, the soccer fields. 

 _This is going to be perfect._ Tobin thought, as she pulled up to the building. She lugged her suitcases and boxes up the stairs, and found her room. When she opened the door, she groaned. Another girl was in the lobby area in their suite. The girl looked up from whatever she was making in the kitchen and Tobin's glare immediately softened. This girl was gorgeous, raven colored hair, green-grey eyes, and was about Tobin's height. She was very tan, and looked like she was from the West Coast. 

"Hi I'm Christen. I'm guessing you're Tobin? Our other roommates, Allie and Alex, are already here." Tobin smiled even brighter.

"Yeah, I'm Tobin. And I already know Allie and Alex, their my best friends actually. Do you know where they are by any chance?"

"They just went out for lunch. I decided to make grilled cheese for myself, you want some? If you want to go hang out with your friends, I totally get it."

Tobin bobbed her head. "Those two are not worth, what I'm guessing is, a bomb-ass grilled cheese." Both girls laughed. 

Christen continued to make both girls sandwiches, when she asked what Allie and Alex were like. Tobin giggled. She told Christen that both girls played soccer, and were on the school team along with Tobin. Christen smiled joyfully, telling Tobin she was on the team too, ans she was so relieved that she would know people on the team now. Tobin told her about how they have been friends since high school, and they loved movie marathons, and chipotle. She also told Christen that both girls were super caring, and friendly, but to be cautious because they are total partiers. Christen groaned and Tobin laughed, telling Christen she wasn't either and that Christen definitely wasn't alone. 

By the end of their conversation, the grilled cheeses were ready, and the girls sat down to eat. They chatted more about their home life, and their classes.

"So what are you majoring in Christen?" Tobin asked, praying that she would have classes with her.

"Art. Lame, I know but I really enjoy it, and if soccer doesn't work out, I can always become an art teacher, or something like that." Tobin screamed internally. 

"Really? I am too! Us art majors gotta stick together, we get a lot of hate." They laughed. but were interrupted by Allie and Alex coming in.

"Tobin!!" Both girls screamed, as they came in the door. They ran to her, knocking her over in a hug. Christen smiled and rolled her eyes, as Tobin got lost in conversation with the two. She picked up their plates and started to wash them off. Watching the girls interact with Tobin gave Christen a pang of jealousy. 

 _I wish Alex and Allie never came in, I want to talk to Tobin more! God she is super sexy-_  Christen thought about Tobin's long caramel hair, caring brown eyes, and gorgeous smile. -Ugh, _Christen, stop being selfish, these girls are her best friends. And you can't fall for your roommate._

Tobin calling her name, knocked Christen out of her trance.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Allie and Alex wanted to know if you wanted to tour the campus, like all four of us?"  _Wish it was just us._

Christen forced a smile. "Sure!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christen regretted saying yes to the trip because she was bored as heck. All Allie and Alex wanted to do was browse at Forever 21. Tobin looked bored out of her mind too.

"How long has it been?" Christen whispered to Tobin.

She checked her watch. "2. hours." 

 

Christen sighed. "Hey, do you wanna get out of here? Grab coffee or something?"

Tobin smiled gratefully. "You are a genius. I don't know why we didn't think of this an hour ago."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they ordered their coffee, they sat down and just laughed. It was so ridiculous, they couldn't handle shopping with their own friends. 

"Oh my gosh, don't get me wrong, I love shopping but I can't do it for two hours straight! And at one store?!" 

Tobin scoffed. "I know right? And one time in high school, they dragged me out to the mall, and we were there for 5 hours. 5! They weren't even shopping the whole time, they hung out with guys and flirted. All 'Hi I'm Alex and I twirl my hair and bat my eyelashes!' Or 'Hi I'm Allie, and I don't score much when I play, but I know I'll score with you!' That is definitely not my scene."

Both girls died laughing at Tobin's perfect impersonation of Allie's New York accent and Alex's raspy voice. Christen couldn't help but wonder, which wasn't her scene? Flirting, or guys in general? Christen decided to make a bold move.

"Well, they both seem like they could get any guy they wanted, they're drop dead gorgeous! I mean, if they were my type I would totally go out with them."

Tobin laughed. "Yeah, they're kind of crazy for me. Plus the most we have in common is soccer, and clothes. But, what's your type?" Tobin didn't want to push it, but she prayed Christen meant what Tobin was thinking she meant.

Christen smiled. "Uh, right now I'm stuck. I think girls, but my family wants me to think otherwise. What about you?"

"Oh man that sucks. Shouldn't they want you to be happy with whatever gender?"

Christen sighed. "I wish. Everything is so traditional so if I ever tried to bring home a girl, I'd either be kicked out or everyone would dismiss it and the girl I brought home would be seen as a friend not my girlfriend. It really sucks."

Tobin felt for her. She had been there when nobody accepted her, and she felt alone with no one on her side except for Allie and Alex.

"Well it looks like we have 5 things in common. 1. We play soccer. 2. We are art majors. 3. We hate shopping with Allie and Alex," Christen laughed at that one. "4. We're both gay. And 5. We weren't accepted when we came out."

Christen looked hurt. 

"Christen? I didn't mean to upset you, I was trying to lighten the mood! I'm sorr-"

"No, it's okay, I just don't understand why anyone wouldn't want to be around you; gay or not. What happened?"  _HOLD UP._ Tobin thought.  _Is Christen flirting?_

"I was thinking the same thing. You seem like a really great girl Christen." Christen blushed and smiled. They held each other's gaze when Tobin sighed. She couldn't tell Christen right now, it was too early. They had just met hours ago. But Christen had opened up to her, right away.  _Another time Tobin._

"But, yeah that's a story for another time." Tobin looked at her shoes, not able to make eye contact with Christen.

"Hey," Christen rubbed Tobin on the shoulder. Tobin felt her skin electrify when Christen touched it. She instantly craved more when Christen moved away. "I get it. It's probably a sensitive topic and we just met. What do you say we go find Allie and Alex?"

Tobin smiled gratefully. 

"Yeah, they've probably bought all of Forever 21 by now." Tobin and Christen laughed, and they walked away from the coffee shop, smiling from ear to ear.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute one. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what I should do next.. Please feel free to give ideas in the comments! I will most definitely consider it.

That night, the girls put their stuff in their rooms, and set everything up. Alex had brought a bunch of kitchen supplies, Allie brought a TV, Tobin had brought extra decor and Christen found a cheap couch when they were out shopping, so their suite looked liveable. After that, they ordered chinese for dinner and passed out. They were all exhausted from decorating, and they had class the next morning.

Tobin woke up to her phone buzzing, signaling it was time for her to wake up. Her first class was at 8, so she had to get moving. She went into the kitchen area to grab some coffee, but Christen had already beaten her to it.

"Good morning! I made you some coffee, black or with milk and sugar?" Christen piped, Tobin figured she was a morning person.

"Black is fine, thank you. Why are you up so early?" Tobin questioned, knowing she would never wake up before six if she didn't have to.

"Oh, I was just doing some yoga out on the field across the street, and I did a quick jog; hence the sweat and why I look like a troll." Both girls giggled. 

Tobin rolled her eyes. "Whatever Christen, you look pretty this morning, I like your hair like that."

Christen blushed. She had her hair into a braided bun, and it looked flawless despite her working out for a hour or two before.

"Thank you." 

The girls sat in silence for a while, just watching the sun rise. They scooted in closer together and Christen rested her head on Tobin's shoulder. They sat comfortably on the couch like this when Tobin started to fall asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- Tobin’s 2nd alarm went off and both girls woke up with a start.

“Shit! Tobin I have class at 8 and it’s 7:50! Oh my god I’m gonna be late to my first class of the year!”

“Well then we'll be late together. Where are you going next? I can drive you if you want.”

Christen sighed in relief. “Thank you so much. I’m going to Friedman in 218 this morning. If it’s out of your away I get it-” Tobin smiled.

“Yes! I’m going there too! Now I’ll finally know someone in my classes. Alex and Allie are business majors. Talk about-”

“Boring!!” They both said in unison. Both girls cracked up. They gathered their stuff, and headed to their first class of the year.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning students! Welcome to Art History 101. I am your teacher Mrs. Friedman. Now please open your books to page 12 and we'll be doing an overview."

Tobin rolled her eyes and scribbled a note down for christen on a sheet of paper.

**This class is gonna be b-o-r-i-n-g.... zzzz -T**

Underneath was a scribbled picture of a girl in a snapback (Tobin) asleep on her desk. When Christen read it, she giggled.

**Writing notes already T? I actually like art history, but I like you better so I'll pass notes with ya. -C**

Tobin smiled.

**Can I keep this? THE Christen Press said she likes me more than her major... You got me C, you know how to make a girl blush. -T**

**Oh Tobin that's not all I know how to do. But yes, you can keep it just don't kiss it everyday. It'll get smudged. -C**

Tobin's eyes widened at Christen's first comment, and Christen just smirked. 

**Don't worry, I'll keep a plastic cover over it. Also, lunch after this class? It'll be early, but I would really freak out if I got you to go to lunch with meeee! -T**

**Duh! Where to? -C**

**Pizza, sandwiches, or cafe. You choose. -T**

Tobin had drawn cute little cartoons of each underneath. To respond, Christen drew herself chomping on some pizza.

**I'll take this one! -C**

**Mmm I was thinking the same thing. Wanna invite Alex and Allie? -T**

Christen sighed.  _Jeez Tobin must've really missed them._

**If you want, but you would owe me a real date. Just you and me. :) -C**

**Well in that case, forget about Allie and Alex! This is a date?! I'm so beaming right now. Look at me and you'll see. -T**

Christen looked over at Tobin and there she was beaming her white, glowy smile, looking over the moon. Christen giggled and rolled her eyes.

**Okay Heath, I get it I'm pretty likable. Unlike this professor... -C**

**Ha! That's pretty accurate. And you're not likable, you're lovable! I'm surprised you're not dating anyone. -T**

**I'm rolling my eyes right now Tobin. That's a topic for lunch. Look at my unamused face. -C**

Tobin looked over at Christen who looked bored and unhappy until she couldn't hold it anymore and burst out giggling.

"Girls, please pay attention. It's the first day, we have much more to go over." Mrs. Friedman gave them a steady glare before playing a video.

Tobin and Christen were just cracking up, and couldn't stop laughing.

**You're not a very good actor Chris. And of course, I'm excited to get to know THE Christen Press at lunch today. -T**

**Let's actually pay attention now, ya dork. Draw me one more picture and then let's be done. Just 2 more hours. -C**

**OK. Just 2 more hours until this. -T**

Tobin drew a picture of her and Christen at lunch, looking like they were having the time of their lives. They had their heads thrown back laughing, and pizza in their hands. Christen smiled.

**You best believe it'll be like this :) -C**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin and Christen walked out of their class exhausted. Their teacher, Mrs. Friedman, was hardcore and she did not joke around.

"You ready for pizza Chris?" Tobin asked.

"Yes! Hopefully this will help the post lecture blues." Christen joked as they made their way to the restaurant. 

The girls got seated, ordered, and were left alone to really talk. 

"Ok so now you have to answer my question. Why doesn't THE Christen Press have a boyfriend slash girlfriend?" Tobin joked, smiling as she said it.

"Well, sources say she's just waiting for the right person to come along. Someone who's not just going to be a one night stand."

"Hm, well do you happen to know what she looks for in a partner?"

"Yes, actually, and this is insider information;" Both girls laughed at that part. "She wants someone who is laid back, caring, kind, funny, enjoys or at least follows soccer, clever, protective but not overly protective, and they have to be pretty good looking. Like she want's the whole chiseled abs thing."

Tobin laughed. "Like these?" Tobin lifted up her shirt for Christen to see. Christen stared for a minute admiring what was infront of her, something she wanted to touch and kiss for so long, before she realized what she was doing.

"Tobin, this is a public space! Put your shirt down!"

"Were you drooling? Is that drool on the side of your mouth?" Christen wiped the side of her mouth.

"Oh my god. This is so embarrassing." Christen squeaked out and Tobin couldn't stop laughing. 

"So, this is what your drool and your wondering eyes when we hang out is saying; you think I'm attractive?"

Christen stopped breathing. What was she supposed to say to this? Yes? No? She wasn't going to lie! Well, maybe she should lie. 

"Uh maybe?"

"Well, I think you're very attractive if it makes it any easier. Haven't I expressed that enough?" Tobin asked, eyes searching for a real answer from Christen.

"Fine! I think you are most definitely attractive. And thanks. But seriously do I stare? Gosh that must be so uncomfortable..." 

"Wowee. THE Christen Press passes notes with me, goes to lunch with me, and thinks I'm attractive? What a day." 

Tobin was right, what a day.

But what she didn't know was she was going to be saying that for the rest of the year. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what I should do next.. Please feel free to give ideas in the comments! I will most definitely consider it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave suggestions!

Tobin, Christen, Allie and Alex all headed home after their last class of the day. Everyone went to go get their comfy clothes on, and Christen was the first one done. She opened up the glass door that lead onto the terrace. Christen took a deep breath, and smiled. Everything was so perfect, and she was truly falling for Tobin. She had only known her for a few days, but something had just clicked between them. Christen had fallen, and she had fallen deep for the girl with the caramel hair and the snapback.

Christen was lost in her thoughts, when Tobin came out onto the terrace also.

Tobin wrapped her arm around Christen’s waist. Christen leaned into Tobin’s chest and hummed happily. They watched the sunset, actually, Christen watched the sunset and Tobin gazed at Christen’s gorgeous face, and green-grey eyes. Tobin smiled at the sight before her.

“Hey you.” Christen said.

“Hi.” Tobin responded. Turning her head so she could look down at Christen’s face. Christen stared up at Tobin’s lips, and Tobin bit her own lips and her pupils got bigger. There was something keeping them away from each other, and Christen had to fight it. Christen leaned in.

“Not yet, I want it to be perfect.” Tobin said, smiling down at Christen.

“But, you’re perfect so It doesn’t matter.”

Tobin just hummed and pulled Christen closer into her side.

Little did they know, Alex had heard and saw this whole thing. She ran back to Allie’s room and whisper screamed

“Allie!!!!!!”

* * *

 

“Our two roommates are in love! Oh my gosh.” Alex panted out.

Allie rolled her eyes. “Whatever, you think everyone’s in love Alex.”

“No! I heard Tobin! They were about to freaking KISS and Tobin said, “Not yet, I want it to be perfect.”!!! She’s gonna make it all cute and romantic for Christen! Tell me they are not in love!”

Allie swooned. Her best friend was such a romantic. “Ugh okay, maybe you’re right. We definitely need to confront Tobin about this tonight!”

Allie and Alex walked into the living room where Tobin and Christen were sitting on the couch watching TV. As soon as they walked in, Tobin removed her hand from Christen’s shoulder, and blushed.

“Cozy Tobin?” Allie asked, smirking.

“Whatever Allie. Hey, you guys hungry for dinner?” Tobin asked.

“Pizza!” Alex yelled, fist pumping in the air.

“Uh, me and Chris already got pizza today. Sorry dude.”

“Um, maybe I could grab some Panera? I’m kind of in the mood for a salad.” Christen offered, knowing soccer girls love Panera.

“OMG Christen you know us so well already!” Allie screamed.

Christen laughed and shook her head. “Us soccer girls and our Panera. I guess I should go, text me what you guys want.

“I’ll come with you Chris.”

“No, Tobs! Stay with us! We haven’t seen you all day!” Alex pleaded.

Tobin gave Christen a questioning look. “It’s okay T, I’ll be back in 10.”

Tobin walked Christen to the door, and shut it behind them.

“T, what are you doing?”

Tobin pulled Christen into a bear hug, and Tobin placed her chin on Christen’s head. Christen nuzzled into Tobin’s shoulder, and wrapped her hands around Tobin’s neck. They stood like this for what seemed like forever, gently swaying back and forth.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while. You’re too cute not to hug. And, what if something happens? I want to be able to hug you before you leave.”

Christen smiled. “Well, you give one great hug. But seriously, I have to get going.”  
Christen gave Tobin a peck on the cheek and dashed to the car.

Tobin shook her head and smiled, walking back inside.

"Sooo, Tobin." Allie said, raising her eyesbrows, "Spill."

Tobin acted oblivious. "About what?"

Alex and Allie let out frustrated groans. "About, you know who."

"I really don't know who guys." 

"You know, the girl.." Allie said, trying to get Tobin to tell her about Christen.

"There's a hell of a lot of girls at this school, you're gonna have to be specific." Tobin said, a glint of challenge in her eyes.

Alex had had enough. "GOD DAMN TOBIN JUST TELL US THAT YOU'RE SCREWING WITH CHRISTEN ALREADY." 

Tobin started laughing, and just shook her head. "Me and Christen aren't having sex if that's what you're asking. We just clicked the past couple of days and we both really like each other. That's all."

Allie looked disappointed, while Alex had a sweet smile on her face. "That's it?" Allie said. And at the same time, Alex had said, "That's it." In a happy, full tone. Almost like with that confession, she could cure cancer.

Tobin chuckled again. Her best friends were so alike, but not alike at all.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. But seriously, can you please just leave me and Chris alone? I really like her, and I don't want to lose her."

Allie and Alex smiled. "Aw Tobs! We haven't seen you so happy in forever. Group hug!" Allie exclaimed, bringing her two best friends into a tight, but messy embrace.

* * *

 "Honey's! I'm home!" Christen yelled, and all 3 girls shot out of their rooms as fast as they could manage.

"Gosh, you guys are like my dogs." Christen giggled. 

"You have dogs?" Tobin asked.

"I guess you guys didn't get to talking about that during your little snuggle sesh earlier, huh?" Alex asked, and she got a slight punch on the arm from Christen.

"No we didn't, and yes. My dogs names are khaleesi and Morena. I love them to pieces! Here's a picture," Christen grabbed her phone, and her lockscreen was her and her two dogs. God, did Tobin want that picture. 

"Aww they're so cute!" Allie remarked, clearly taken back by the dogs.

"Yeah I definitely miss them. But anyway, who's ready to eat?" Christen asked, getting the food out for people to start to eat.

They all sat down on the couch (since they didn't have a table) and watched soccer and ate. Christen loved how fired up Tobin would get about the game. She woudl say things like, 

"Are you kidding me? That wasn't even a foul and I HATE that team!"

"Oh my god, Christen did you see that?! He megged the defender, scissored the next one, faked and then crossed! Oh, I'm too loud? Sorry Allie."

(In a more quiet, whisper tone)

"Christen, christen look. Can you do that? That would be so sweet if you did that in a game."

 "Christen! I did that move in our highschool states semifinal and I scored the winning goal!"

"Look, Chris, this guy is like the best player on the pitch. I mean you're probably better, but he's the best one on his team.

Christen just smiled and nodded, taking in how adorable Tobin was. She snuggled into Tobin's side, and concentrated on Tobin's breathing. Tobin was so calm and focused, and beautiful in that moment, Christen had to fight the urge not to kiss her.

Christen prayed she would never have to fight the urge again.

* * *

The game came to a close, and Christen said she was going to head to bed. She gave Tobin's hand a squeeze, and sauntered off into her bedroom. Tobin couldn't help but stare, and Alex and Allie definetly noticed.

"So, Tobin do you need binoculars?" Allie snorted, and Tobin just blushed and shook her head.

"You know Tobs, this could be kind of dangerous, dating a roomate and all." Alex said, on a more serious tone.

"A. We're not dating. B. She's most definetly worth it. Guys, I really feel like she could be someone I'm with for a long time. She's pretty, funny, we like the same things, she isn't pushy, but she loves a challenge. She's just like a light in my life. She doesn't care that I'm a girl, she cares that I'm Tobin, and I really like that. I really like her." 

Alex and Allie smiled. "We're glad you're happy Tobs." Alex said.

"Yeah, and now we can go on triple dates!!" Allie joked, and all three girls erupted in laughter. 

_Oh my god. She really likes me. She wants to be with ME! I'm worth loosing friends and a place to stay to her?! Holy crap, Tobin Powell Heath likes me._

Christen was brushing her teeth while the conversation was going on, and she overheard Tobin. Now she couldn't stop thinking about Tobin, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late!! On My only computer, archive got blocked, so I'm gonna have to write on my phone. Sorry for the inconvenience:( I'm going to keep writing, but the updates may be later

Chapter 4

  
Christen woke up the next morning, over the moon. She heard Tobin say, that she was into her, and she couldn’t get the girl out of her head. She walked out into the kitchen, and Tobin had left her a note.  
**Just getting some training in before the 1st practice, come join me if you want. I want you to. -T**  
Christen smiled. Of course she wanted to. She got ready to train in less than 5 minutes, grabbed a granola bar, and was out the door. She ran to the fields, that was a mile away, in 6 minutes. Out of breath, she called to Tobin,  
“T-tobs?” She panted.  
“Hey Chris! You made it! And you’re already out of breath?” Tobin smirked.  
Christen rolled her eyes. “Ha. Ha. I ran over here because I wanted to see you, and train with you, dummy.”  
Tobin smiled. “Okay, well let’s get started.”  
They started off with simple passing, worked on some moves, and then went to shooting. Tobin bombed every shot into the back of the net, whether it was the upper 90 or bending the ball out of the imaginary keeper’s reach. Christen, well not so much. Every shot was either over the crossbar, right to the imaginary keeper, or to the sides of the goal. She got even more frustrated by the minute, and she knew Tobin probably thought she sucked. Tobin just smiled at a flustered Christen. She knew she was nervous, and went to help. She walked over to Christen, and put her hands on the forward’s waist.  
“Here, position your body like this, and bring your leg around the ball more.”  
Christen’s spine tingled as Tobin’s core brushed against her behind. They stood there for a minute or two, not one of them daring to breathe. Christen turned her head to Tobin’s face, and looked into her eyes. She searched Tobin’s face for some sign giving her permission to lean in, but Tobin did it for her. Tobin crushed her lips against hers, and smiled in between kisses. Christen turned so she could face Tobin, and wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck, pulling herself against Tobin. Tobin pulled away, and rested her forehead on Christen’s.  
“Why are you so distracting Christen?”  
Christen giggled. “I don’t know, but I’m glad you think so. I couldn’t stop thinking about you all night last night.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
They stood together, noses barely touching. Tobin looked into Christen’s eyes, and smiled. Christen blushed, and looked down.  
“You know something Chris?”  
“Hm?”  
“There’s something about you, something that’s pulling me toward you, and I can’t figure it out. It’s sort of frustrating, but I love it. I know it’s been a couple of days, but I feel kind of empty without you.”  
Christen’s eyes lit up and she gave her brightest smile.  
“I hope you figure it out soon because I think I know what’s drawing me to you.”  
They stood for a minute or two, Tobin searching Christen’s face, and Christen admiring the sight before her.  
“C’mon T. Let’s train.”  
From then on, they both made every single shot.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After training, they decided to make lunch at the suite, and head to practice with Allie and Alex. They ate, and went to go get changed. While Christen was getting changed in her room, Tobin was digging around her room for clean clothes.  
“CHRIS?!” Tobin yelled.  
“Yes Tobin.”  
“DO YOU HAVE ANY CLEAN SHORTS?”  
“Yes, do you want to borrow some?”  
“YEAH, THANKS.”  
Christen walked into Tobin’s room where the girl was in her sports bra and compression shorts. Her breath hitched as she quickly closed her eyes, and held out the shorts.  
“Christen, you can look at me.”  
Christen took a deep breath.  
“If I look at you, I’m just going to want to kiss you, um you know-”  
Tobin walked over to where Christen was standing.  
“Who says you can’t?”  
Tobin dipped her head down and connected her lips with Christen’s. Christen gently pulled away and started to kiss down Tobin’s chin, neck and collarbone.  
“TOBIN! CHRISTEN! WE HAVE TO GO MEET US IN THE CAR!” Allie screamed.  
Tobin and Christen bursted out laughing and Tobin threw on the shorts and found a shirt to wear.  
“Come on, Chris, let’s go show em’ what we can do.” Tobin said, giving Christen a little pat on the butt.  
Christen squealed and gave Tobin a little punch in the arm.  
“More soccer, less flirting.” Christen said.  
Tobin shrugged and kissed Christen again. They started to deepen the kiss, when Christen pulled away.  
“Okay, c’mon T. This is great but we seriously gotta go.”  
Tobin smirked. “Race ya to the car!”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They all arrived at practice, got their stuff on, and started to pass around. Tobin and Christen were juggling, when Tobin accidentally kicked the ball up, and it hit the captain, Carli Lloyd on the head.  
“Who did this?” Carli questioned. She said it scoldingly, and Christen had to nudge Tobin to speak up.  
“Uh, sorry Cap- I mean Carli. It was me.” Tobin looked down at her feet embarrassed.  
“Oh, well here’s your ball, and if you can go meg the coach, you can redeem yourself.”  
Tobin smirked. Nutmegging was her thing.  
She nonchalantly dribbled over to the coach, and as he was walking, megged him without him knowing. She dribbled back, a smug look on her face, and Carli was smiling.  
“You’re gonna fit it just right here, kid.”  
Tobin was beaming when she came back over to Christen, and Christen was just smiling because Tobin was so happy.  
“Did you hear the captain?! Christen!!”  
“I know T! That’s great! Just don’t forget about the soccer part, silly.”  
“I know.”  
Christen weakly smiled. Her stomach was churning, and she was nervous she wasn’t going to perform well. Tobin noticed.  
Tobin reached out her hand, and grabbed Christen’s, and gave it a squeeze.  
“Hey, you’re good. Christen you are great don’t worry. I swear, you’re most definitely going to be the best freshman forward on this team. Okay?”  
Christen took a deep breath. “Okay.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Turned out, Tobin was right. Christen had sunk all of her shots into the back of the net, making her one of the best forwards there. Tobin was able to beat almost every player she challenged, and had multiple assists. Allie was playing center back, and saved many goals, while Alex was working hard beside Christen, and sinking almost all of her shots in the net. The girls left the first practice content, and happy with their progress so far. They decided to get showered off, and head to a club to celebrate the season ahead.  
Christen got dressed into a black dress, that was tight and had a lace front and straps. While Tobin was wearing black jeans, a white blouse, and her leather jacket. The girls looked iconic together, and Allie snapped a picture without them seeing.  
The picture was of the two of them dancing in the kitchen to Vampire Weekend, and smiling.  
“They look so happy Alex.” Allie said smiling, as they both stared at the picture.  
“I know. This is the happiest Tobin has been in forever. I hope it lasts.”  
“Ready guys?” Tobin asked as she grabbed the keys to her car, and all the girls piled in.  
The club was only a few minutes away, and everyone was itching to get inside. They jumped out of the car, and dashed to the bar where they ordered drinks, and Allie and Alex headed to the dance floor. Tobin and Christen watched them, laughing.  
“Well we know Alex and Allie’s weakness now.” Christen said, giggling.  
“Very true. They aren’t the best. It’s fun to watch them though.”  
Christen gazed at Tobin’s calm, happy face. She got an idea.  
“Tobin, are you a good dancer?”  
Tobin looked puzzled. “I guess?”  
“Well, teach me then.” Christen challenged, a glint of lust in her eyes. She pulled Tobin onto the dance floor, and started to sway a little.  
“What do I do now, T?”  
“Well, hold on. Just keep doing what you're doing.” Tobin repositioned herself to where she was holding Christen’s hands and swaying with her. She twirled Christen around a bit, and laughed as Christen stumbled because of the alcohol in her body. They danced like this for a while, but Christen wanted more.  
She turned so her behind was against Tobin’s stomach and pulled Tobin’s arms around her waist. She closed her eyes, and smiled, as Tobin inched toward her every sway. They danced together, and Christen let out a moan.  
“You like this?” Tobin asked.  
“Yes.” Christen replied as she turned her head towards Tobin. Tobin leaned in for a kiss, that Christen instantly deepened. They kissed until Christen started to pull Tobin off o the dance floor, and pinned her up against the wall outside the bathrooms. Tobin flipped them, and lifted her leg, securing Christen, and letting her touch Tobin as she kissed her. A moment later, the bathroom door opened.  
Alex came out.  
“Tobin? Christen? What the heck?”  
Tobin gave a guilty smile as Christen blushed.  
“Are you guys together?”  
Tobin looked at Christen. Were they?.  
“Not yet.” Tobin replied staring straight into Christen’s green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late!! On My only computer, archive got blocked, so I'm gonna have to write on my phone. Sorry for the inconvenience:( I'm going to keep writing, but the updates may be later

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave suggestions down below!!


End file.
